The Different Triumphant
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue and only read The Hunger Games. Annaliese, a woman from the Capitol, meets Haymitch one evening, and later discovers that this former champion of The Hunger Games is not the bitter alcoholic everyone makes him out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Annaliese Thornrose considered herself lucky. Very lucky. At the age of thirteen, she would have been past the year of eligibilty for 50th Annual Hunger Games. She would be amongst the many frightened boys and girls, if she were not a member of The Capitol. She had no desire to even watch the morbid event, but her parents seemed to take pleasure in watching children kill each other in every manner possible. All Annaliese could do was sit on the marble floor in her elegant clothes, and clutch her rosary desperately in her hand.

"Isn't this exciting, dear?" Mrs. Thornrose said, stroking the fur of the Persian cat that sat in her lap.

"Not really, mother."

Mrs. Thornrose scoffed. "Not really?" She repeated. "Darling, there is no better sport than this. You know well that the Districts must pay the price for their wrongdoings."

"Yes, mother. I understand."

In honesty, Annaliese really didn't understand. The Rebellion against The Capitol had happened so long ago, and Annaliese could not see why The Capitol could not forgive The Districts for going against them. In the back of her mind though, she assumed that she was still young, even at 13, to understand the way things worked in Panem.

"I've placed several bets on the girl." Mr. Thornrose said, pointing at the large TV screen.

Mrs. Thornrose looked to the TV and smirked. "That little one from District 12? She's no more than 12, and you didn't hear it from me, but her sponsors are barely able to provide for themselves. How far could she possibly get? "

Annaliese studied the girl on the screen. Her name was Maysilee Donner, and she was only a year younger than Annaliese, which meant that this was the first year of participation for her and her name unfortunately had been drawn from the glass bowl. She had blonde hair that fell down to her back, and eyes that seemed like a frightened deer who had no place to hide in the middle of the vicious hunt.

"Thank Heavens that _our _little girl is safe." Mr. Thornrose whispered.

Annaliese smiled and clutched her rosary. She did not approve of The Hunger Games and that her parents liked it, but she did love them and they loved her in return. If she were a citizen of one of the Districts, and if she had been chosen just as young Maysilee had, she probably would have to be torn from her mother's side.

"What of the boy? What is his name? Hawitch Abcathsee?" Mrs. Thornrose scratched her scalp that was hidden underneath her dark-green curls.

Annaliese couldn't help but giggle. She knew that her mother had an...admiration...for Caesar Flickerman, a reporter for The Capitol who interviewed the tributes, and who was said to have a different color for every Hunger Games that came.

"Haymitch Abernathy, mother." Annaliese pointed out the boys name that had popped up on the screen.

Haymitch was also a citizen of District 12, but was older and definitely not as timid as Maysilee was. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed to have determination hidden behind them.

"He might win." Annaliese said.

Annaliese wasn't sure at first if her parents had heard her, but they were giving her the strangest looks. She knew that her prediction was coming far too early and that Haymitch would most likely end up being killed by someone larger and older than him.

_"What does a child like me know?" Annaliese thought. "There are 48 tributes this year, because of it being a Quarter Quell. Anyone of them could win." _


	2. Chapter 2

14 years came and went, and pretty soon Annaliese was 27-years-of-age. It was on the day of her twenty-seventh birthday that her mother and father had chosen to take her out to celebrate: At a party held by Effie Trinket, someone who Annaliese was not particularly happy to socialize with. Even though Annaliese was a citizen of The Capitol, she had very few friends due to her opposition of The Hunger Games. In fact, the only reason why she was "welcomed" by society was due to her father and mother's friendship with President Snow. If it weren't for that, she would have been killed before she even entered grade school.

She stood in a corner, wearing a one-shoulder dress that was a light shade of pink and barely past her knee caps, sipping her champagne. She desperately wanted to be somewhere else, celebrating her birthday in an environment where she would be comfortable. Also to wash out the ridiculous cotton-candy colored dye in her hair that her mother had insisted on, so that it would match her dress.

"Well, well, well. I knew that a birthday girl was here."

Annaliese gave an inward groan, she knew exactly who was talking to her: Effie Trinket herself.

_"Smile like you mean it, Annie." Annaliese thought to herself. _

Annaliese sat her champagne glass on a nearby table and then looked up, putting on her best fake-smile. Effie was naturally dressed for the occasion, wearing a ballgown that was the brightest shade of purple, with matching makeup, jewelry, and hair. Or, Annaliese was sure it was her hair. It seemed to be more like a large beehive.

"Welcome, my dear." Effie finally reached Annaliese and made herself look like she was kissing Annaliese on the cheek, when her lips barely even touched her skin.

"Thank you for your invitation, Miss Trinkett." Annaliese said.

Effie took Annaliese by the arm gently and led her little ways from the crowd. "In truth, Annaliese, I had only invited your parents. But a friend of you-know-who has come and what a scandal it would be if the daughter of you-know-who's close friends would not attend my party. Even if you are practically..." Effie looked to make sure no one was listening. "...a rebel and are one of the most despised citizens of The Capitol. I cannot and will not find myself caught in a scandal, especially if said scandal involves...you-know-who. You do understand, my dear?"

Annaliese clenched her hands into fists. "I would hardly call myself "a rebel," Miss Trinket. My only opposition to The Capitol is turning innocent children into murderers."

"Good. I am glad we understand each other."

Effie walked away without even saying goodbye, but Annaliese came to expect that of her. Annaliese returned to her champagne glass, and was tempted to refill it almost instantly.

Suddenly, the doors to Effie's apartment ( it was one of her many "holiday homes") opened rather loudly. Everyone at the party was looking on in stunned silence, as Haymitch Abernathy, the former victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, stumbled into the apartment.

"Where's Effie?" Haymitch asked, practically shouting.

Effie calmly made her way through the crowd and went up to Haymitch. "What are you doing here, Haymitch?" She asked.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Haymitch asked.

"Because this party is not meant for victors, only for citizens of The Capitol."

Haymitch brushed past Effie and entered the apartment. He began walking, or rather stumbling, through the crowd. Everyone backed away, showing expressions that ranged from disgust to horror.

"Well, who do we have here?" Haymitch began circling a man, probably in his mid 30s, and looking awful nervous. "This can't be Brutus, can it? What was it? The 40th Hunger Games? Y-You had stuck nine opponents with your spear? Turned out good for you, didn't it? You won it. You're from, what, District 1?"

Brutus nodded, not making eye-contact with Haymitch. "Yes, I reside in The Victor's Village of District 1."

"Well, it's always nice to meet such one of my kind." Haymitch said, his tone sharp and sarcastic. He gave Brutus a hard pat on the back.

"Well, it gets better, doesn't it?" Haymitch was coming straight towards Annaliese, but walked past her and went up to an elegantly dressed older woman, probably in her late 50s. "It's Ramona, right? You won the 30th Annual, when you were just eighteen. Feisty, weren't you? Crushing a child's neck beneath your foot must have felt good."

Ramona looked towards the floor. "That was a long time ago. It is something that I would rather forget."

"I'm sure you would." Haymitch turned to walk away, but then turned back to Ramona. "By the way, you came from District 4, right?"

"What-"

"Answer the damn question, Ramona, it's a simple one."

"Yes, _I _was from District 4. I had chosen to live in District 1 after the games."

Haymitch smiled and then turned to address the crowd. "No victors, wasn't that what Effie had said? Well, I guess these must be the special ones. Career Tributes. Oh, they had planned their whole lives for this. Training themselves to become monsters just to please the wonderful folks of The Capitol. To give them a show that they wouldn't forget. Getting great pleasure at licking blood off their fingers, and-"

Haymitch suddenly lost his balance and nearly fell to the floor. Had it not been for the nearby table, he would have. As a couple of security guards went to remove Haymitch, Effie stopped them both.

"Please gentlemen. I will escort Mr. Abernathy off the premises."

Effie went up to Haymitch, grabbed him by his arm, and left the apartment quickly. At first everyone, including Annaliese, were unsure of what to do. After awhile, the crowd broke apart and everyone resumed what they were doing. After all that had happened, Annaliese stepped out of the apartment for fresh air. Outside the apartment building there was a balcony, and Annaliese stepped onto it.

Leaning against the railing, Annaliese felt the wind blow across her face and felt herself relax. Until she heard retching coming from the other side of the balcony; Haymitch was laying over the railing, vomiting continuously and Effie stood behind him.

"I'm ruined, Haymitch. Ruined. Can you possibly imagine what the papers will say? I'll have reporters lining up on my doormat, asking me about your ridiculous stunt."

Finally, Haymitch stopped his vomiting, but continued to lay over the railing. Effie rolled her eyes and stormed back inside. Annaliese, feeling bad for Haymitch, approached him slowly.

"Are you okay?" Annaliese asked, but she knew what the answer would be.

Haymitch looked up and laughed bitterly. "Okay? No, I'm not okay. I'm drunk. The sad thing is that I'm glad. I'm glad that I showed up here and made a fool of myself. What will poor Effie do now? What will the terrible scandal do to her flawless rep?"

Annaliese was unsure how to respond, thinking that Haymitch was simply rambling from his drunken stupor. She grabbed him by the arm and helped him stand up straight. There was bits of bile on his suit, but that didn't seem to bother Haymitch.

"Is there somewhere I can take you? I don't think its safe for you to travel by yourself." Annaliese said.

"I can make it back. I don't need help. Especially from some Capitol-"

Before Haymitch could finish his sentence, he passed out. Annaliese knelt beside him and checked to see if he had injured his head. Thankfully, it seemed he was okay. He was drunk, but otherwise he was okay.

"Annaliese, come back inside. The party is nearly over." Mrs. Thornrose stepped onto the balcony and was surprised to see the unconscious Haymitch.

"Mother, we can't leave him here. He's too drunk to make it home safely. He needs a place to stay until he's better."

Mrs. Thornrose folded her arms across her chest. "Are you suggesting we allow _him _to stay at our home overnight?"

Annaliese looked at the unconscious Haymitch and then back at her mother. "Yes, I am." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Thornrose family made it back to their home, Haymitch was still passed out and both Mr. Thornrose and Annaliese had to carry him inside. They put him in a guest room, as it would be more comfortable than the sofa, but Mrs. Thornrose was not exactly thrilled with the idea.

"What if he vomits again? Those sheets are made from the finest silk!" Mrs. Thornrose complained.

"We'll put a bucket by the bed, besides I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon. He should sleep through the rest of the night." Annaliese said.

"You had better hope he leaves as soon as he possibly can, my dear. If he is seen here...Think of what the press will say, what will happen to our reputation and The Capitol."

Annaliese could still hear her mother ranting, but focused her attention on Haymitch. He hadn't stirred, but Annaliese wasn't surprised after seeing how drunk he was. She ran her fingers through his hair before she knew what she was doing. Seeing that his hair was still as dark as it was when he won The Hunger Games, made Annaliese wonder what could have happened to turn him into nothing but a hopeless drunk. Oh, she knew that most of the former victors would certainly wish to forget what happened; how many lives they had taken and how they suffered through so many trials. She recalled hearing a rumor in The Capitol that one of the victors, a much older gentleman who had won the 20th Annual Hunger Games, had slit his own throat after years of nightmares and hallucinations.

Annaliese looked down at Haymitch, and shook her head sadly. She could only imagine his pain, what he had endured before and during The Hunger Games. She began to think that perhaps alcohol was the only thing keeping him from killing himself.

The next morning, Annaliese chose to serve breakfast to Haymitch in bed. Although one of the two Avoxes in the household insisted on doing it, Annaliese refused. When she stepped into the guest room with breakfast, she could only giggle at the sight. Haymitch was sleeping and snoring, with the cat Snowflake resting on top of his head.

"Good morning." Annaliese said.

Haymitch opened his eyes and noticed Snowflake. He sat up quickly and the cat scurried away and ran out of the room.

"What was that cat doing on my head?" Haymitch asked, recovering himself.

"I'm sorry about Snowflake. Mother tries to make her sleep in her cat bed, but she prefers this room."

Haymitch arched his eyebrow. "Snowflake?" He repeated.

Annaliese felt her cheeks grow warm. "I was only five when I named him. Anyway, how do you feel?"

Haymitch groaned and leaned against the pillows. "Like hell." He looked at Annaliese. "Who are you?"

"My name is Annaliese Thornrose. I met you on the balcony last night and you were-"

"Drunk?"

Annaliese nodded and Haymitch sighed. She laid the tray in front of him, but he turned away and gagged.

"I know you don't feel well, but you'll feel worse if you don't have anything to eat."

After a moment, Haymitch began to pick at his food and ate a few small bites. "So, how did I end up here?" He asked.

Annaliese shrugged. "You had passed out and my parents and I brought you here to our house."

"That's not exactly The Capitol thing to do." Haymitch observed.

"Well, it was better than leaving you unconscious on Effie's balcony. Now, you better finish your breakfast."

Annaliese stood from the spot where she was sitting and headed for the door. It was only then that Haymitch noticed his clothes from the previous night were gone and he was naked, with only a blanket covering him.

"Where are my clothes?"

Annaliese smiled and turned to him. "Well, they were covered in vomit and they had to be cleaned."

Haymitch's color drained from his face. "W-Who undressed me?"

"My father did."

Haymitch relaxed and Annaliese left the room. For Haymitch it was humiliating enough to be so drunk that he been taken in by a family from The Capitol, but the idea of a beautiful woman seeing him drunk _and _naked wouldn't have exactly thrilled him.


End file.
